1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, an information processing method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as a cluster structure of connecting multiple servers, there are known a load balance cluster performing a load distribution, a fail-over cluster of making a system redundant, or the like.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 5208324